


Settling Down

by Sandycastle



Series: Diamond Springs [3]
Category: Diamond Springs Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandycastle/pseuds/Sandycastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Cole get settled in their Saddlery business and stay permanently in Diamond Springs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Down

Settling Down

Dan smiled at Cole as he turned the key in the saddlery. They walked in together through the front door. Dan had removed the Christmas decorations and he smiled at Cole, a twinkle in his violet eyes. “I’m not quite sure what was here once and what we want to do with the place now.” He waved his hand indicating the walls. “There seem to be some pegs and hooks, and then there are holes that might have held pegs and hooks.”

Cole looked around the dusty place. “We need to clean the place first Dan…maybe whitewash the walls and plug the holes and remove the pegs and hooks. Then we can decide where we want such things in order to display our wares. If you want to display a saddle or two we’ll need saddle stands.”

Dan nodded. “I’m wonderin’ if it would be best for us to supply everythin’ a cowboy would want for his horse. A one stop tack shop. Have horse blankets, stirrups as well as the saddles, bridles and halters and harnesses.”

Cole smiled. “We need a supply of bells for the sleigh harnesses.”

Daniel grinned, watching the hazel eyes and the ready grin as his partner brushed auburn hair out of his face. “All right. You do love that sound don’t you?”

Cole grinned back and nodded. “Besides it’s a safety thing, at least a person can hear you comin’. In winter it’s harder to hear the horse’s hooves and you don’t have the clankin’ of a wagon or the jingle of the harness of a buggy because the usual rough road isn’t there. A sleigh slides over the snow and the snow tends to muffle sound, especially that of a horse’s hooves.”

Dan looked at his young partner for a moment, studying him. He noted the youthful face, the sparkling hazel eyes and the way the sun made the red in the auburn hair glow. And then nodded. “You’re quite right Cole. I’m glad you’re learnin’ all the time.”

Cole beamed at his partner. “Well Dan, shall we take a look at the rest and then decide what we want to do?”

Daniel nodded. “Yes…I thought if it’s suitable enough we could live here in the back part of the saddlery.”

Cole bit his lip. “I suppose, but won’t Gabe be lonely?” He asked.

Dan studied his young partner for a moment, and then shook his head. “No, we’re only next door and we’re easily accessible to each other if needed. Besides if we get horses to ride we can stable them in Gabe’s stable. He hires a boy to clean for him and we can add a little extra so our mounts will be taken care of. We won’t need a cow or chickens. Gabe says his produce enough for their needs and then some. His girls take care of the cows and chickens.”

Cole frowned slightly, but nodded. “All right, it will save us some money at first. I thought we could buy eggs from Mr. Duncan over at the general store.”

Dan smiled and brushed the lock of dark hair that fell over one eye out of the way in a familiar gesture. “We won’t have to, but we can buy butter from him. Some of the farmers bring some into town when they have extra.”

Cole watched his lover for a moment, smiling to himself and nodded all right, but won’t we be eatin’ most of our meals at the café?

Dan said, “We can learn to cook some things…if the stove is serviceable and such.”

Cole gave his partner a look. “If you say so Dan, but I never did much cookin’ and I ain’t seen you do much cookin’ either.”

Dan grinned and pushed the auburn hair back from his young lover’s face more like a caress. “Well…that’s true, but how hard can it be? Maybe Mr. Duncan has a book of recipes we can borrow or buy.”

Cole looked uncertain, but nodded. “All right Dan…I suppose we can try, but in the meantime can we take our meals at the cafe?”

Dan came and put an arm around the younger man and squeezed. “Yes, we can, or take our meals with Gabe. At least we know he can cook.” He grinned at Cole. “Don’t worry; I won’t make you eat my cookin’ if it’s real awful.”

Cole snuggled into the hug and grinned back. “All right, I’ll be holdin’ you to that.”

Dan laughed and ruffled the younger man’s hair. “Well, let’s at least get to scrubbin’ and sweepin’.”

Cole nodded but said, “I’d rather make love to you Dan.”

Dan kissed Cole and said, “I would too, but we should save that for tonight when we need to relax from our day’s activities.”

Cole pouted a bit. “You might be too tired by then.”

Dan quirked an eyebrow. “Me? Tired? Are you callin’ me an old man?” He teased.

Cole gave his partner an impish grin. “Could be.”

Dan quickly tucked his young partner under his arm and landed a few mildly stinging playful swats to his behind and asked with a chuckle, “Still think I’m getting’ old?”

Cole chuckled as well. “No Dan…let me up.”

Dan did so and Cole pretended his bottom was really stinging and gave it an exaggerated rub.

Dan just laughed and shook his head. He handed the young man a broom. “Here, you can get started with the sweepin’. I’m goin’ to pull the hooks and pegs out and see what we have. We’ll scrub down the place together.

*****

Dan and Cole worked together the rest of the morning scrubbing, pulling out hooks and pegs, plugging the holes and wiping down the work tables and counters that were there. “I think we’re goin’ to need more work space. We definitely will need more leather and hardware and other supplies. After lunch, let’s go back over to our room and pull out the catalogs we have and see what might be available. I think we can check with Jim over at the General Store to see if he has any suitable catalogs we can look at as well. If we’re going to stay here permanently then we’ll need to make sure we have everything we need.” Dan told Cole with a grin. He swiped at his face, leaving a dirt streak behind.

Cole smiled and nodded. “Yes Dan…I agree. The place is going to look real good when we’re finished…” He looked at his partner and chuckled. “You got dirt on your face.”

The older man took his handkerchief and swiped at it smearing it more. “Is that better?” He asked.

Cole grinned and shook his head. He took the cloth from his partner and cleaned his face like Dan was a little boy. “Now, that’s better.” He gave Dan an impish grin.

Dan laughed softly. “Well, I’m glad I have someone to look after me, can’t go around wearing dirt on my face can I?”

Cole grinned and shook his head. “No, you can’t.” Then he got more serious. “Uhm…Dan, what about our customers on our travelin’ circuit?” 

Dan looked at Cole. “I’ve been thinkin’ about that. The orders I already have we can fill and ship by the railroad I suppose, perhaps even the mail. We might be able to create a catalog of goods of our own and send them along with the finished products and perhaps others will share them and we can continue to serve those people as well as the locals. If we expand our line of goods we may also get more business that way.” Dan smiled. ”I think it would solve both problems.”

Cole smiled. “How will we get a catalog made?”

Dan said, “I don’t know yet. It’s just an idea, but perhaps we can find out where the catalogs that Jim gets are published and inquire as to how to go about gettin’ one of our own. We’ll need to know how much it costs etc. We may have to raise our prices a bit to make up the difference, but it may be well worth our while.”

Cole was amazed that his partner thought this through already. “All right Dan. It sounds good to me.”

Dan smiled and put an arm around the younger man as they went back to the saloon. 

*****

Gabe gave the two men a fond look as he saw his brother and young partner enter the Diamond Dust. 

Dan said, “Give us a couple of beers Gabe.”

Gabe smiled and poured two glasses of beer and Dan took them over to a table where he and Cole continued to make out their basic supply list.

“Let’s go over to the café now and get somethin’ to eat.” Dan suggested.

Cole nodded. “Sounds good to me.” He gave Dan a grin and Dan reached out and put his large warm hand on the younger man’s arm. “Have I told you today I love you Cole?”

“Nuh uh…Not yet.” He grinned. 

Dan grinned. “Well I’m tellin’ you now.”

Cole smiled and Dan stood up and indicated to Cole he should follow. He went over to Gabe at the bar and asked, “Gabe, do you want somethin’ to eat? Cole and I are goin’ over to the café and I can bring somethin’ back for you if you like.”

Gabe smiled at Dan and Cole. “Yes, that would be appreciated.”

Dan grinned. “All right then. I’ll bring you back somethin’ when we’re finished.

Gabe grinned “Thanks, still lookin’ out for your little brother hmm?” Gabe teased.

Dan grinned. “Yep, that is somethin’ that will never change.”

Gabe chuckled. “And I have to admit, I’m glad about that too.”

Daniel hugged Gabe and then said to Cole, “Let’s go.”

*****

Cole watched his partner with his little brother and smiled. He wondered what it would have been like to have had a brother, but then realized if he had he’d have never Met Dan and they wouldn’t be together so he smiled at the men, waiting. Once Daniel said they should go he walked with him to the Café.

*****

Gabe smiled as he watched his brother go off with his partner. Not many people would have thought to bring him lunch so he could still work the bar at the saloon and keep an eye on things. He was very happy Daniel had decided to stay on in Diamond Springs. He was glad they loved each other the way they did and that they were close. 

*****

After they had eaten, Dan told Cole, Let’s take Gabe his lunch. We can go over the catalogs in our room. After that, I’m goin’ over to the general store to look at some of the catalogs Jim has to see what we can order. While I’m doin’ that I want you to stop at the telegraph office and place our order for our supplies.”

Cole nodded. “All right. After I place the order I’ll meet you at the general store.”

Dan put an arm around Cole’s shoulders and smiled. “Sounds like a good plan.”

*****

Gabe grinned as he saw Dan and Cole return with his lunch. “Thanks Dan.” He said.

Dan smiled. “It was our pleasure Gabe. Cole and I are goin’ to our rooms to look through the catalogs we have to make a list of supplies and things we want to order for the saddlery.”

Gabe smiled. “All right. Have fun.”

Cole smiled. “We sure will.” He winked at Dan.

Dan rolled is eyes. “Come on my wild one.”

*****

Some time later Dan and Cole came down from their rooms and Dan patted Gabe on the back and said, “We’re goin’ out now to finish our errands.”

Gabe grinned “All right, you two stay out of trouble.”

Dan grinned. “We will. We don’t want to visit Jalen’s jail anytime too soon.” Remembering the fiasco before Christmas with the boys getting locked up for drinking and shooting guns behind the smithy. 

Cole blushed slightly, knowing what his partner was referring to.

Daniel cuffed Gabe lightly and said, “We’ll be back for dinner.”

Gabe shook his head in fond exasperation and said, “All right. I’ll be expectin’ you two.”

*****

As they left the Diamond Dust Dan said, “I’ll see you in a while then Cole.”

Cole smiled. “All right Dan.”

Dan walked over to the General Store and Cole headed for the telegraph office. As he walked along he ran into Brett Montgomery. “Well, hello there Brett! Where’s your other half?”

Brett brushed his dark curls out of his eyes and gave Cole a ready grin. “Out doin’ his rounds. He gave me a bit of freedom for a while to do what I’d like as long as I stay within town limits.”

Cole grinned at his friend. “Not that you can’t get into any trouble within town limits.”

Brett stuck out his tongue at Cole. “Well you can too.”

Cole laughed. “True enough.”

The two young men talked and teased for a while and Brett went on his way to meet up with the Sheriff who was is partner and Cole, seeing it was getting late went over to the General Store to meet up with Dan. It was too late now to place the order for the leather and things they would need as the company would be closed now. He decided he just wouldn’t tell Dan and would place the order tomorrow. Dan would never know the difference. 

*****

Dan smiled as he saw Cole come into James Duncan’s General Store. He put an arm around the young man’s shoulders and informed him, “We can contact Adams and Bishop in New York City regarding publishing a catalog for our business. I got the address and contact information from a couple of catalogs Jim has in the store.”

Cole grinned. “Okay, sounds interesting.” He gazed at Dan’s handsome face and wished he could kiss him right there, but knew it was forbidden. 

Dan saw the look and shook his head, even though his violet eyes betrayed the fire in them and the same wish. “Well, let’s go back and meet up with Gabe for supper. Perhaps we’ll see Jalen and Brett along the way, although since they have their own place on the edge of town we don’t see much of them at night. Perhaps they’ll spend some time with us in the Diamond Dust.”

Cole hid a twinge of guilt at not having completed the task Dan had asked him to do because of running into Brett and spending time talking instead of doing his errand. He rather hoped they didn’t run into them and spend time with them tonight. He hadn’t mentioned running into Brett to Dan and as long as his partner didn’t ask him if he’d completed his errand he wouldn’t have to lie about it. He’d make sure he took care of it in the morning.

As luck had it Jalen told Dan when they met on the street, he and Brett had plans for the night, but would be happy to meet with them some other night and Dan made plans with Jalen.

*****

Dan and Cole worked hard cleaning things up in the saddlery. Dan had placed his work tools in and on the work tables and they had unpacked the leather they had carried with them and the store was smelling like a saddlery should, fresh leather, mink oil, saddle soap and other leather staining and cleaning products along with the special glue they used for their leather projects. There were also special leather paints and products used to preserve leather from the weather. They had engraving tools as well as small metal plates they used in personalizing the items their clients wanted. Daniel did most of the etching as he had the better and steadier hand. There were also metal cleaning products to clean the metal pieces they worked with as well as metallic oils to keep moisture away from things and to keep their metal hardware from rusting. 

It had taken several days to unpack everything and to put them in their respective places. One special piece Dan had ordered had arrived and it would hold every leather tool imaginable in its place for easy use when he needed it. No more searching through bags to find what he wanted. Cole too had been excited by the storage unit and had spent time with Dan filling it and familiarizing himself with the placement of their cutters and tools so he could find the items he wanted when he was working on a project.

Daniel frowned as he looked at the calendar they had hung on the wall of the office in the saddlery. “Hmm…I would have thought we’d have received our supply order by now.” He remarked to Cole. 

Cole put on an innocent look. “Uhm…perhaps they lost our order.” He told his partner, hiding the fact he hadn’t had the time to place the order after running into Brett the day he was supposed to do that. He had hoped to do it the next day, but things had gotten busy and then he didn’t know how to tell Dan he hadn’t ever placed the order. 

Dan nodded. “I suppose that’s possible, but it’s never happened before. Herman Oak Leather Company has been as regular as clockwork in getting us our supplies. It’s why I usually deal with them.” 

Cole said, “You always say there’s a first time for everything.”

Dan looked at his partner suspiciously. “Well, I’m going to send them a wire and find out what’s holding things up.”

Cole bit the inside of his lip and tried not to look guilty. “That might be a good idea. If they’ve lost the order we can send it again.”

Dan nodded; still having a feeling something here wasn’t quite right. 

****

Daniel smiled at Cole as they moved their newly arrived furnishings into their own rooms. 

Cole teased, “We could initiate the bed Dan.”

Dan grinned, “We could, but I’d like it made up with pillows and all.”

Cole frowned. “Why?”

Dan shrugged. “Just would be more comfortable and the sheets are easier to clean than trying to get stains out of a mattress.” He told the younger man. 

 

Cole blushed. Then gave Dan an impish grin and made to grab Dan’s crotch. 

Dan danced out of the way. “Oh no you don’t you imp…not yet. We have more work to do first. Work first, and then play.” Dan teased.

Cole pretended to pout. “Not fair, makin’ I wait.”

Dan chuckled. “Well “All’s fair in love and war.”

Cole wrinkled his nose at his partner. 

Between them they got their new bed made up and their clothes in the chests and hung up in the armoire. Dan had hung Navy blue curtains on the windows so passers by couldn’t peek in easily. He stepped back and looked at their handiwork and pronounced, “I believe this room is finished. I think we should eat at the café. Then afterward we can come back and break in the bed.”

Cole grinned. “It would be more fun the other way around.”

Dan chuckled and pulled Cole into a tight hug and rubbed face to face with the promise of more. “Later.” He said.

Cole frowned, but helped Dan tidy up the few things they had and as they walked through the main room of the saddlery Dan frowned again. “I’m going to stop and send a wire before we go over to eat. I want to know where our goods are.” He told Cole, his voice tinged with annoyance.

Cole nodded. “All right.”

On the way over to the café Dan stopped at the telegraph office and sent off the wire.

Cole bit his lip knowing exactly what the return wire was going to say, no order had ever been received. He never turned the order in to the company. He hoped Dan would just think it negligence on the part of the company and just let him re-order, which actually would be placing the original order he was supposed to.

Dan looked at Cole. “A penny for your thoughts.”

Cole jumped. “Oh…it’s nothin’.”

Dan said, “You were thinkin’ pretty hard for it to be nothin’.”

“I was just thinkin’ about our order that’s all.” It wasn’t a lie…he had been thinking about it. 

Dan nodded, and squeezed Cole’s shoulder. “Let’s go eat.”

*****

On the way back from eating Dan stopped at the telegraph office and retrieved an answer from Herman Oak Leather Company. He perused the reply and eyed Cole. “It says here they never received the order…do you have the receipt from the telegram you sent them with the order?”

Cole bit the inside of his cheek. “Uhm…I don’t know what I did with it.”

Dan shook his head. “I’ll just go inside and ask Kelcy to check his log book and tell me if they acknowledged receiving the order.”

Cole’s hazel eyes widened and he quickly said, “That can wait until tomorrow can’t it? I want us to go home and have fun.”

Dan was getting quite a bit suspicious as he listened to his partner try to cut him off his path a little too quickly. He eyed Cole. “Cole, do you have something to tell me?”

The younger man shifted and bit his lip. 

Dan said, “I think you’re right. We should head back to our place. I think we need to talk.”

Cole dragged his feet as they headed back to the saddlery. He knew when Dan found out about him not placing the order for the leather he was going to be furious. 

When they got to the saddlery Dan looked at the newly gilded lettering on the window. It read, Fairmont & Tucker Saddlery and leather goods. He had been so proud when that lettering had been finished. The windows were sparkling clean and an array of bridles, halters, gun belts, pistol holsters and rifle scabbards were displayed artfully. He opened the door with the key and allowed Cole to step through before locking it again. He made sure the lanterns in the front of the shop were blown out and the fire in the pot belly stove banked for the night. They had decided that a pot belly stove in the corner of the shop would heat the shop well enough and that visitors would be more comfortable as well as they themselves while working on the leather when it was cold. Stiff leather was difficult to work with.

Dan led the way back to their new living quarters. He opened the bedroom door and standing back gave Cole a stern look. “Inside.” He said with a growl.

Cole scurried into the room and went to the other side placing the large bed between them. 

Dan lit the oil lamp on one of the chest of drawers and then went to the fireplace stirring the banked embers and proceeded to build the fire. Once he had done that, he gave Cole a stern look. “Cole Marshall Tucker…come over here.” Dan growled and sat on the edge of the bed and pointed to a space in front of him. “Front and center kid…now!”

Cole knew that tone and manner. He had learned from experience it was not one to be disobeyed. It had cost his hide each time he’d tried to argue or squirm out of doing what he was told. He advanced over toward Dan, then took a deep breath and stepped in front of him as he had been ordered.   
Daniel’s violet eyes darkened and he trained them on his lover’s hazel ones. “Tell me the truth Cole…Herman Oak Leather Company never lost our order did it?”

Cole squirmed and his eyes dropped. 

“Look at me Cole.” The older man said, still in that low stern growl.

Cole’s eyes went up immediately.

Dan arched an eyebrow. “Well?”

Cole bit his lip and said, “No Sir.”

“I’d like to know what happened to our order and the truth this time.” Dan said sternly.

Cole hated to be in front of Dan like this. It was like he was being pinned to the floor. 

Daniel waited patiently for Cole’s answer. 

Cole began a bit hesitantly, knowing what he had to tell Daniel was going to sound irresponsible and he himself began to realize his mistakes. “I was goin’ to go over to the telegraph office to place the order. I ran into Brett Montgomery and we began to talk, by the time we were finished…well it was too late to place the order. I was goin’ to do it the next day, but then we got tied up with more things that came for the saddlery and well I didn’t get a chance to go over to place the order.”

Dan’s violet eyes connected once more with the hazel ones. “Why didn’t you just tell me you ran into Brett and didn’t have time to place the order before the company closed? Do you really think I’m that unreasonable that I would have been upset with you? Havin’ a friend near your own age is somethin’ new for us and I wouldn’t have begrudged your spending time with Brett. Instead you tried to be deceitful about it and now look where that’s landed you.” Dan told Cole gently. 

Cole couldn’t help but look down in shame. 

Dan reached out and tipped the younger man’s face up cupping his chin in his strong hand. “Well Cole, do you think me that much of an ogre?”

Cole’s hazel eyes teared up a bit. “No Dan.” He whispered.

Daniel nodded. “I would hope not. Had I known about you not being able to place the order that afternoon I would have been sure to have sent you over in the mornin’ to take care of it and we’d have our supplies by now. Now we’re going to have to place an express order which will cost us more money and which I will be deducting from your portion of the sales until it’s made up. We can’t afford to be irresponsible and not take care of our business. It’s our livelihood.” Dan scolded softly. 

Cole blushed with even more shame at what he had done and said softly, “I’m sorry Daniel…I didn’t mean for this to become a big problem.”

Dan then took Cole and crushed the young man to his chest and breathed in his scent and ran his hands through the auburn hair and kissed the other man’s face. “I know my wild one. You didn’t think which got you into this mess; it was poor decisions and deceit that brought you here to this point.”

Cole couldn’t deny what his lover said was true. He had first made a poor decision by not telling Brett he had to finish an errand. Brett could have walked with him while they talked and once he had finished sending the wire they could have talked until they had no more to say, or since Brett had told him he had been free to roam the town had him accompany him to meet Dan at the General Store. He also could have told Dan when he met up with him what happened and that he’d place the order the next morning and he knew Dan would have made certain to send him to do it. He had thought he would be able to do it all without revealing his mistakes and instead they had just gotten worse and worse bringing him to this point. He laid his head on Dan’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Dan…really I am, I could have made different choices, better choices and you would have helped me if I’d have been honest with you instead of hiding my mistakes.”

Daniel smiled. “Yes, but you’re still young Cole and will make mistakes and will need to learn from them.” He hugged the young man once more. Then putting him gently from him said, “Go into the bottom drawer of my chest of drawers and bring me the paddle.” 

Cole’s eyes widened. “Dan…” He protested. “You’re getting’ mighty fond of that thing lately.” He pouted.

Daniel nodded. “Well, you’ve been doin’ some pretty serious things lately that have given me cause to use it as well.”

Cole sighed. He knew Daniel was right. He trudged over to the chest of drawers and opened the bottom drawer and saw the paddle sitting there along with the hair brush and butter paddle that Dan sometimes liked to use for a quick, but memorable lesson. He closed the drawer and brought the implement over to his partner.

Dan took it from Cole. “This isn’t the way I wanted to initiate our new bed, but I won’t shirk my commitment to take care of you when it’s necessary either.” He placed the paddle on the bed next to him and then said, “All right, down with the jeans and the underpants.”

Cole’s fingers fumbled with the buttons, but he finally got his jeans unfastened and pushed down to his knees along with his underpants.

Dan reached out a hand silently to Cole and once the young man had placed his hand in it he tugged his partner down over one knee and trapped his legs with his other leg. Dan knew Cole was quite aware of the penalty for lying. They had visited this issue several times before. Once he had Cole adjusted the way he wanted him he asked, “What is this spankin’ for Cole Marshall Tucker?"

Cole squirmed as he felt himself being positioned. He hated this position. He could never find a way to feel comfortable. His butt was up in the air and vulnerable and he knew his partner knew very well how to take full advantage of it. “For bein’ deceitful and makin’ poor choices.” He responded.

Daniel said, “Yes, what could you have done differently?” He asked.

Cole hated these questions over Dan’s knee, but it did make him think carefully about his reply knowing from past experience that any time that paddle could come crashing down and burn his cheeks if he didn’t answer properly. “I could have been honest with you and told you right away I didn’t place the order or could have told Brett I had an errand to finish and had him accompany me while I finished my errand.”

The older man said quietly, “That’s exactly right.” He patted the pale bottom with the cool wood and then began to spank the vulnerable upturned cheeks with the paddle. He began with moderate swats, wanting to have Cole over his knee a while so he could think about things while his bottom was being set on fire.

Cole at first felt the sting of the paddle and gasped a bit at the first swat, but could tell from the way Daniel was spanking him he was going to be here for a while. He began to squirm as the paddle made a second circuit burning the already sensitive skin a bit more and Cole began to wriggle as the heat built slowly. Dan said, “I want you to think about how bein’ deceitful and irresponsible in your decisions hurts not only yourself, but us as a couple.” He continued with a third circuit, the cheeks of his lover growing pinker with each stroke.

Cole began to wiggle and squirm as much as he was able to in the locked down position he was in. He began to gasp and make sounds of distress. Dan paddled steadily, each circuit becoming a bit harder until Cole started to cry. Dan then tipped his lover forward and began to work on the soft and more tender under curves sit spots and the backs of Cole’s thighs, burning them evenly. 

*****

Dan’s own heart beat a little faster as he heard his lover’s cries and yelps and felt the wiggling and wriggling. His own love and desire for his young lover began to make itself evident as well. 

As the bottom before him reddened he found himself squirming but for a very different reason. He spanked faster now and harder causing Cole to gasp, yelp, and cry out…”Ow! Oww! Ow! Dan!”

Dan continued on shifting a bit from time to time as he himself became a bit more uncomfortable. Finally he brought his young lover to sobs and when he tried to buck and his feet fluttered kicking vigorously he knew they were close to being finished. 

*****

Cole cried, “oww! Ouch! Dan! Please! Oww! Oww!” finally Cole stopped his squirming and hung limply over Dan’s lap sobbing now.

*****

Dan gave the red, hot glowing bottom before him a couple of final swats. He had been scolding Cole as he spanked and now said, “You are well loved Cole Marshall Tucker and I don’t want you to forget it.” Then he rubbed Cole’s back and released his legs. He ran a calloused, hard hand gently over the fevered skin, caressing it. 

*****

Cole flinched, and then moaned as he felt his lover touching him in much more intimate ways and in a much gentler manner. 

“Mmm…” He said, trying not to choke on his sobs and moaning through his tears, this time not in pain, but in pleasure. 

Dan stood up and gently placed Cole on the bed on his stomach and stripped him completely naked. He didn’t waste any time getting naked himself. He said, “You did want to break in our new bed…and I ain’t too old to paddle you senseless and then make love to you until we’re both senseless.”

*****

Cole winced as he was shifted, but felt himself being stripped and brushed the tears out of his eyes. Dan had come over with a wet wash rag and had washed his face and helped him blow his nose so he could breathe again. He wasn’t slow about stripping and joining him on the bed either. 

****

Dan snugged up close and wrapping his arms around Cole teased the nubs on his chest until they were hard and he pinched them gently. He snuggled up to the very hot backside and his manhood hardened predictably and Dan nibbled at Cole’s ear. Cole pushed backward into the growing erection making moaning and mewling sounds as his experienced lover made his body sing in a much different manner than he had just a few minutes ago. 

*****

Cole found his manhood making an appearance as Dan gently kneaded the hot cheeks of his bottom. “Oohh…Mmm…Oh Dan!” Cole moaned.

Dan smiled and reached around his wild one to stroke his erection gently. It hardened and Dan smiled. He said, “Up on your knees my wild one.”

Cole did as he was told and Dan reached up under the pillow and drew out the small jar of Vaseline he had put there earlier and gently ran his finger between the hot cheeks. When he reached Cole’s seat of pleasure he took one finger, then two gently relaxing and stretching the muscle so it would more easily take him in. He kissed his partner’s back up to the nape of his neck and teased the younger man’s opening with his erect shaft, causing Cole to moan and wiggle his butt suggestively. 

Dan took his time turning on the erotic places he knew intimately from their time together until Cole was begging him to take him. Finally Dan allowed his swollen organ to enter his young lover’s body and they danced the dance they had performed many times until they both lay panting sated on the bed from their lovemaking. Dan swung a leg over Cole and snuggling up tight threw the covers over them both and listened to the breathing of the one he loved with his heart and soul until he himself drifted off to sleep.

*****

Dan awoke the next morning with Cole still snuggled up to his groin his still warm sore butt right where Dan liked it. He kissed Cole’s cheek, controlling his desire as they had no time to spend in bed playing that morning. “Rise and shine my wild one. It’s a new day and I believe we have a leather order to place this morning.”

Cole’s hazel eyes still heavy with sleep slowly opened and as he turned to face Dan his bottom brushed against the sheets and he winced at the soreness he still found there., He smiled and said, “Yes Sir. I do hope they will be able to have it here in time for our grand opening.”

Dan smiled. “I’m sure they will. They’ve never let us down yet.”

Cole nodded. 

The two washed and Dan helped Cole to dress and they went over to Gabe’s to share breakfast with him.

“Well hello there you two. Did you sleep well your first night in your new home?” He asked with a grin.

Dan grinned back. “Sure did…you wouldn’t mind placin’ a couple of cushions on the chairs would you Gabe?”

Gabe shook his head. “Dan, you and that partner of yours have got to stop playing so roughly.” He said with a teasing smile.

Dan just grinned. “Well…we did have to celebrate.”

Gabe chuckled. “Of course.” He dished up their breakfast.

*****

After breakfast Dan walked with Cole over to the telegraph office and they placed their express order.

In a few days their leather order came and Dan and Cole were storing the items they received and when they first opened their doors Jalen and Brett were his first customers.

“Nice to see that everythin’ is in order Dan. I know you and Cole have been workin’ hard to get this place ready for this and I’m glad you’ve decided to settle down and open up a much needed business.”

Dan smiled. “Me too, I think it’s the best decision I ever made. I can be near Gabe, have friends and Cole too has someone of his own age to be with. I know we’re both goin’ to be very happy here.”

The Sheriff grinned. “I think you’ll be too. I know I am.” He winked sharing their little secret.

Brett smiled at Cole. “It’s a real nice place Cole. Now you have a stable place to live and I’m sure a good business.”

Cole grinned. “Yeah…but I gotta be more careful to take my responsibilities better.”

Brett quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean Cole?”

Cole went on to explain the trouble he had been in with Dan.

Brett shook his head. “Well, next time just let me know. We can help each other to stay out of trouble that way.”

“Or get into it.” Cole said, grinning at Brett.

Brett grinned back, then glanced at Jalen, “But let’s not make it any too soon. I think we’ve both had our share of trouble for a little while.”

Cole grinned and nodded. “Okay.”

Jalen called, “Brett, come on kid, we gotta go.”

Brett said, “See you later Cole.” He went over to Jalen who put an arm around the younger man and squeezed and smiled down at him. “We need to finish my rounds.”

Jalen and Brett left and Cole and Dan watched them go. They smiled at each other, then the bell above the door rang and they were kept busy with people visiting and taking orders the rest of the day.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The Herman Oak Leather Company was established in the 1800's and is still in existance today.


End file.
